1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a detached-type temperature indicator capable of displaying the sensed temperature change on the separate temperature display module without using any power sources.
2. Background
Temperature monitoring may be necessary for many goods in transit or storage, especially refrigerated or perishable goods. It is a very important issue to ensure the temperature of the goods kept within the predetermined temperature range. This is because the temperature beyond the predetermined range will deteriorate the goods wholly or to a certain degree. Therefore, in the warehousing & storage industry and logistics industry, temperature sensing displays are commonly used to show the temperature of the perishable goods and at the temperature beyond the predetermined range, provide alerts for clients to act in accordance with appropriate treatments.
At present, most of the temperature indicators incorporate the sensing unit and the display into one. In order to obtain more accurate temperature of the item, the indicator is often placed in the environment close to the item, i.e. in the cold box or in the packing container. However, it is inconvenient to read the indicator placed in the box and frequent unpacking of the box may disturb the temperature of the item within the box. However, if the temperature indicator is placed on clearly visible positions, it is unable to correctly reflect the actual ambient temperature of the goods.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a temperature indicator, which is easy to read visually or to interpret but also reflect the actual temperature of the conserved environment of the item.